


do what you are doing

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Multi, Post Season 8, Pre-Relationship, This is kind of dark, characters deserve better, especially season 9, he leads an adventurous life, i wouldnt call it a happy ending, i wrote this instead of updating everything else, its hard to be spoiler free, kind of an AU, lance isnt a farmer, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: Lance refuses to cooperate, and Keith pays the price for it





	do what you are doing

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by an edit by grimesthedead on instagram  
> it has spoilers, just so you know, in case y'all aren't caught up  
> if you're interested though, it's dated to 6 days ago   
> -  
> AAAAA this season of twd  
> i have officially lost all of my favorites 
> 
> title taken from the song do what you are doing by dexter britain 
> 
> 6x15 and 9x15

When Lance first joined Keith's crew, he was expecting more slack than he got, what with him being human and all. He wasn't expecting them to easily accept him like they did. Lance suspected it had to do with the fact that Keith's entire crew was made up of half Galra, and an abundance of former empire loyalist had joined up to right their wrongs. 

 

Now, it was like he had another little family. A little family that didn't understand human culture, but a family nonetheless. Zethrid and Ezor were very enthusiastic about learning, Acxa seemed to have as much interest as Keith. It wouldn't be the first time Lance questioned whether the pair were related in some way. 

 

_"Who's Cha-Cha?" Ezor's hands were on her hips, and her head tilted to the side. Lance was trying to teach them how to dance, since Shiro's wedding was coming up._

 

They were all terrible dancers, it turned out. Keith included. Keith especially, actually, but Lance enjoyed it. It gave him another reason to try and get close to the other. Not that he really needed to keep coming up with reasons, it seemed. Lance genuinely enjoyed hanging out with Keith, and the latter made it clear that he enjoyed their time together too. 

 

If Lance were completely honest with himself, he'd be able to admit that maybe his feelings for Keith grew beyond friendship. It was crazy how their friendship could have always been more, and it was always right there. When he looked back on his time with voltron, he had to admit that there were a lot of parallels of his relationship with Keith reflected in his relationship with everyone else. 

 

The very much made up and one-sided rivalry (honestly, it grew out of jealousy, and Keith was always easy to rile up, Lance could admit that now), escalated into a friendship, which in turn made him consider Keith family. He'd do anything for family, for the ones he loved. Which was why he couldn't tell this jerk who held him captive the location of the Garrison (thank you, Holt family, for being able to camouflage earth's defenses). 

 

**_BEFORE_ **

 

_Lance sat next to Keith while he piloted. Keith was tense, and Lance could tell. Partly because he'd known Keith for so long that he was able to understand his tells, and partly because recently he had been paying more attention to him._

 

_"Hey man, you okay?" Anytime he approached Keith and started with the words 'hey man' he got deja vu. They went from 'leave the math to Pidge'  'the Lance who knows exactly who he is, and what he's got to offer'._

 

_Keith really could be a tough guy to find when he wanted to be. Back on the castleship, when they got Shiro back and Lance was looking for Keith, he checked everywhere but his room first, because the training deck would be an obvious place to look. Then before his date for Allura, he looked all over the garrison, and finally found him on the head of the black lion with Cosmo, who more than likely teleported them up there, meanwhile Lance was climbing up covered in Coran's kitchenware wardrobe. Worth it though._

 

_"Yeah, I just...I have a bad feeling about this."_

 

****

_Later, when they landed, Lance had to agree._

 

_It was supposed to be a scouting mission, but then Ezor and Zethrid went missing, and they found Rolo._

 

_"You shouldn't have come." Rolo sounded bitter and angry, and they didn't understand why yet. Acxa didn't care. They had a job to do. "You shouldn't be here either."_

 

_Lance could feel the tension in the air like it was about to suffocate him. Nyma had been missing for awhile, and Rolo went off the grid. Apparently, before Lance joined, Keith and Acxa went to help Rolo look for Nyma, but when they couldn't find her, he took their pod and left them on that planet._

 

_"So you think it's your fault?" Keith stepped up to Rolo's retreating back, stopping him in his tracks. "Yeah I know it is." Rolo turned around. Lance looked to Acxa, who seemed just as pissed. Keith wasn't having it. "Rolo, we need to find Ezor and Zethrid, and get back and figure this out from home. We need you just as much as you need us. It's gonna go wrong out here."_

 

_Lance didn't know if he should say thing, but the waver in Keith's voice made him instantly go into high alert mode. 'I have a bad feeling', 'it's gonna go wrong out here'._

 

_Acxa beat him to it. "We'll find them." Rolo rolled his eyes. "I can't wait around anymore." Acxa looked to Keith before turning back to Rolo and nodding. "I'm going with you."_

 

_That was mistake number one. Splitting up._

 

_Soon enough it was just Lance and Keith, going in the opposite direction. It was just the two of them, until it wasn't. Footsteps behind them made the pair stop in their tracks, lifting their weapons, until they came to the realization they were surrounded. And out stepped Lahn. "Hi."_

 

 

 

"What do you want?" Lance hated that it was just him and Lahn, hated that Keith was alone with that group.

 

"I want the whereabouts of the facility, but I'm willing to say we did not cross paths."

 

"Why?" Lance didn't trust it. It was too easy. 

 

"Your friend back there is fine, for now. Tell Keith that the next time we meet, I won't be as generous." Lance really didn't like where this was going. "Why are you sparing us?" Lahn just smiled at him. 

 

"I've marked the border for this planet. You'll see it as you leave."  _What the hell did that mean?_ "What's that supposed to mean?" 

 

"You will see it as you leave. Now go. Your friends are waiting for you." 

 

_"I have a bad feeling."_

 

_"It's gonna go wrong out here."_

 

Lahn let Lance walk back alone, and he found no one was there. Where was Keith? 

 

Lance was starting to panic. He knew Lahn didn't like Keith, and would probably take it so far as hate, but Lahn had decided not to kill them. So where was Keith? "Keith?" No response. 

 

"Keith!" 

 

It was faint, but Lance still heard it. It was there, it was something. "L'nce" It gave him a flood of relief. 

 

Lance rushed towards where Keith was slumped against the tree. He didn't look injured, but he did look like he was having a hard time. "Keith, you okay?" Lance held Keith's face in his hands, urging the Korean boy to answer him. To tell him he was okay. Instead, he got owlish blinks and parted lips. Concussion, probably. Just to be safe, he lead Keith up slowly, slinging his arm over his shoulder. "Okay, Samurai, we got this." 

 

"Lance? Keith?" Acxa came running up from behind them. "What happened?" 

 

Lance explained almost hastily, trying to make it quick as possible so he could get Keith medical attention. Then he noticed Rolo wasn't with her. "We split up, and he didn't meet me back, so I came to find you guys." 

 

"We need to get out of here." 

 

"Not with Zethrid and Ezor." 

 

"Fine. But we get him to the pod first." 

 

Acxa slung Keith's other arm over her shoulders, and the two led him towards safety. Then they noticed something weird. Lahn _did_ say he marked the border. 

 

As they got closer, Acxa let out a gasp, and Keith became a little bit more awake. 

 

There were pikes in a long line, but each one had a weird shape at the top. They closer they got, the more obvious and painful it became. They were _heads._  

 

Some of them random aliens, some Blade members, some were recognized. Then they saw Rolo.   
  


Keith let out a weak "no" when he saw it. Acxa cried out.

 

Ezor and Zethrid. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> should i make this a series/continuous thing? no?   
> i mean i kind of have a teeny tiny idea for a second part, but idk 
> 
> i keep making lahn a bad guy, idk why   
> also for some reason, lahn doesnt know where the garrison is


End file.
